


The Pancake Incident

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: "Remember that time you almost killed us with air fresheners?"Originally posted on tumblr November 17th 2016.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The Pancake Incident

Gordon sat down on the floor next to Alan with a huff of exasperation.

“Virgil is cooking today.”

Alan looked up from his game and stared at Gordon with wide eyes.

“We could eat grass?” Alan nervously suggested.

Gordon nodded sagely.

“We could, little brother, we could. But the universe is showing no signs of being kind today. We must find a way to endure.”

Alan bowed his head and closed his eyes in despair.

Gordon hummed, raising his gaze to the ceiling and holding his hands up in prayer. _“Lord give me strength.”_

He was only half-joking.

* * *

Virgil kept the page of the book he was reading open. “Trivia time, Gordon!” Virgil called from the kitchen table. “What’s the only substance on Earth harder than a diamond?” The second eldest grinned.

Gordon swung the fridge door shut, shooting an annoyed look at his brother.

“Your leftover pizza,” Gordon grunted, rubbing his jaw.

* * *

Virgil held the saucepan with both hands over the stove. Gordon and Alan looked on, Alan anxious and Gordon vaguely amused.

“And now the world-class pancake flipper will show demonstrate his skill,” Virgil boasted.

He flipped the pancake up in the air. The sticky substance flew up well above their heads before coming back down and landing on Virgil’s head with a splat.

Alan let out a startled squeak and jumped backwards. Gordon laughed.

“Pardon my ignorance, Mr. Word-Class Pancake Flipper, but shouldn’t the stove be turned on first?”

Virgil peeled the dough off his face with difficulty.

“Shut up. I’ll get this right, just you wait and see.”

* * *

John stepped down from the space elevator, and was immediately met by a flying tackle from his littlest brother. John stumbled, catching his brother and only just managing to stay standing.

Alan wrapped his arms around John and buried his head in the taller man's chest. John observed with some alarm that the boy was shaking. John instinctively wrapped his arms around Alan, hugging him for a moment.

“Wha- Alan? What’s wrong? What happened? Are you ok?” John grasped a hold his little brother’s shoulders, pulling him back gently so he could see his face.

Alan’s eyes were wide in terror, and his breathing was harsh.

“Save us,” he whispered.

John blinked.

“From what?”

There was the sound of hurried footsteps, and Gordon appeared not a moment later.

“Oh, thank god you’re here,” the aquanaut gasped. “Its Virgil, John, he almost killed us trying to make pancakes.”

John stared at Gordon, then looked at Alan, then back at Gordon. A great sense of realization came over him.

“Ah.”

John steadied Alan, making absolutely sure his littlest brother would be fine to walk on his own before turning to walk up the stairs toward the main part of the villa. As he passed Gordon however, he stopped, turning to look at the second youngest with a funny look on his face.

“Why do you smell like air fresheners? Just what happened up there?”

Gordon looked back at John, his eyes hardened by the things he had seen.

“There really are some things you’re better off just not knowing, Johnny."


End file.
